This application is related to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/637,204, filed 03 Mar. 2015, entitled U-SHAPED VERTICAL THIN-CHANNEL MEMORY.
Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high density memory devices, and particularly to memory devices in which multiple planes of memory cells are arranged to provide a three-dimensional 3D array.
Description of Related Art
As critical dimensions of devices in integrated circuits shrink to the limits of common memory cell technologies, designers have been looking to techniques for stacking multiple planes of memory cells to achieve greater storage capacity, and to achieve lower costs per bit. For example, thin-film transistor techniques are applied to charge trapping memory technologies in Lai, et al., “A Multi-Layer Stackable Thin-Film Transistor (TFT) NAND-Type Flash Memory,” IEEE Int'l Electron Devices Meeting, 11-13 Dec. 2006; and in Jung et al., “Three Dimensionally Stacked NAND Flash Memory Technology Using Stacking Single Crystal Si Layers on ILD and TANOS Structure for Beyond 30 nm Node,” IEEE Int'l Electron Devices Meeting, 11-13 Dec. 2006.
Another structure that provides vertical NAND cells in a charge trapping memory technology is described in Katsumata, et al., “Pipe-shaped BiCS Flash Memory with 16 Stacked Layers and Multi-Level-Cell Operation for Ultra High Density Storage Devices,” 2009 Symposium on VLSI Technology Digest of Technical Papers, 2009. The structure described in Katsumata et al. includes a vertical NAND gate, using silicon-oxide-nitride-oxide-silicon SONOS charge trapping technology to create a storage site at each gate/vertical channel interface. The memory structure is based on a column of semiconductor material arranged as the vertical channel for the NAND gate, with a lower select gate adjacent the substrate, and an upper select gate on top. A plurality of horizontal word lines is formed using planar word line layers that intersect with the columns, forming a so-called gate all around the cell at each layer.
Katsumata et al. has suggested that the structure can be implemented using multiple-bit-per-cell programming technologies. These multiple-bit-per-cell programming technologies require fine control over threshold voltages, making read and program disturb characteristics even more critical. Therefore, even with high density three-dimensional flash technologies, the density of data storage can be limited.
Because of the relatively large cross-section of the column and dielectric charge trapping structure used to limit disturbance, the density of the three-dimensional memory structure is limited.
It is desirable to provide a structure for three-dimensional integrated circuit memory with a low manufacturing cost, including reliable, very small memory elements, and high data densities.